Legacies Season Two
Legacies Season Two is the second season of Legacies it deals with our heroes adjusting to a new status quo, with the very newly empowered Were-Wolves in the city. It is created by Eric Kripke and Julie Plec It airs from 2014-2015 Cast * Christian Bale as Micholas Tomlinson- 22/22 * Jason Dohring as Silas Tomlinson- 22/22 * Elizabeth Olsen as Hayley Mae- Skinner- 21/22 * Brandon T. Jackson as Marcel Gerad * Yusuf Gatewood as Victor Grifith / Finn Tomlinson- 15/22 * Sam Witwer as Tyler Summers * Nicola Peltz as Davina * Alison Mack as Caroline Anderson- 16/22 Recurring * Adrianne Palicki as Eva Sinclair / Rebekah Tomlinson-6/22 * Nina Dorbrev as Tatia- 3/22 * Robbie Amell as Jackson Skinner * Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore- 1/22 * Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore- 2/22 * Ciara Renee as Karen Sanders- 2/22 * Jennifer Lawerence as Freya Tomlinson * Crispen Glover as Mikael * Sam Worthington as Carter Hunter- 1/22 Episodes #"Reborn"-Six Months, after the events of last season, Micholas enlists the help of Silas and Marcel to plot his revenge against the Were-Wolves, and to kill anyone who could threaten baby Hanna's existence. Hayley struggles with being a recent hybrid. Marcel learns that his Vampire army got destroyed, and asks an old friend Josh to help him, start over. Meanwhile Caroline , who is attempting to regain some normalcy in her life, seeks comfort in a strange place. Davina continues her plan to use Mikael against Micholas, but she meets a strange man, named Kaleb who has secrets of his own. #"Alive And Thriving"- Tensions between Silas , and Hayley begin to grow. Micholas decides to step in and encourages her to regain her position within her were-wolf pack. Mikael grows impatient, when Davina searches for an ancient relic. When Silas turns to Marcel for help in tracking down a vital piece of information, he is forced to remember in 1745, they were on better terms. Meanwhile Davina and Kaleb / Kol find themselves in a dangerous situation when unexpected visitors show up and crash their dinner. Finally, Micholas grows suspicious after a meeting with Cara doesn't go as he had planned. #"Every Mother's Boy"-When Micholas and Silas receive a cryptic invitation to dinner from their mother Eve, who continues to possess the body of Cara, they find themselves preparing for the worst. With the help of a new witch named Lenora, Micholas, Silas and Hayley attempt to stay one step ahead of Eve , but things quickly take an unexpected turn. Silas reluctantly teams up with Gia, a newly turned Vampire. Hayley learns more about being a hybrid, and Eve reveals a shocking secret from Micholas's childhood, and tells them the plan for her children. #"Live And Let Perish"- Knowing that it’s only a matter of time before Micholas goes after them, Davina takes Mikael to her family cabin in the woods. When Hayley discovers that Vincent AKA Finn has captured a group of teenagers to build a new Were-Wolf army, she enlists the help of Silas and Marcel to rescue the group. After Caroline accidentally tells Micholas about Davina's whereabouts, she goes with him, and discovers why Micholas hates his parents. Kaleb looks for Davina to find an ancient stake once used by Alerick Michaelson but is caught off guard when he has a dangerous encounter at the cabin. In the End, Josh continues to struggle with his Vampire side, and talks to an unsuspecting ally named Andrew. #"Red Entrance"-Eve forces Silas to relive a long time ago when he loved a young woman named Tatia. With help from Marcel, Hayley is determined to find Silas who has gone missing, but is torn when she discovers that Micholas is also in trouble. Mikael takes Caroline hostage to lure Micholas to him, and Davina discovers Kaleb's true identity. Micholas and Mikael confront each other, in a violent confrontation. In Flashbacks, to the year 1036, Tatia chooses Silas over Micholas. #"Wheel Inside The Wheel"-Micholas becomes agitated and demands that Eve releases Silas , whom she has captured. However, Eve reveals a few dark secrets from Micholas's past in an attempt to make him an offer he can’t refuse. Meanwhile, Tyler ends up in a dangerous position, forcing Hayley to reconnect with Jackson. Caroline, who still believes baby Hanna's death was her fault, teams up with Marcel and Gia after she becomes suspicious of her faculty adviser Lastly, in a surprising turn of events, Micholas comes face-to face with a visitor from his past. #"Chasing The Devils Shadow"-When Micholas discovers that Silas has been afflicted by Eve's magic he travels to Hollywood in search of an antidote, but quickly realizes he’s not alone. Armed with intel gathered by Aiden, Hayley teams up with him, Marcel, Caroline, and Josh and launches a plan to take down Vincent by exploiting his one weakness. Meanwhile, with Eve determined to carry out her plan, Vincent and Kaleb are forced to reconsider their own strategies. Kol El tells Davina information about his past, and brings her to a place, he lived in during 1914, Tyler goes on a date with Karen Sanders. #"Doomsday Part One"-Vandal Amarage, an immortal Mystic/ Vampire arrives in Los Angeles to kill Princess Shiera, who turns about to be Karen , though she is not aware of it at first. With no other options, Micholas goes to New York City, to get Damien and Stephen's help, to protect Karen until they can stop Amarage. They are visited by Fenris who informs them that Amarage is an immortal who cannot be stopped. Later, Karen is kidnapped by a flying man, but is rescued by Damien, and Micholas who capture her captor. The man is Carter Hunter , who tells them he was Prince Non in ancient Egypt and that he and Karen are soulmates who have been connected for 4,000 years. The pair are destined to die, be reborn, and find each other in each lifetime. Carter also reveals that Amorage has killed them in their last 206 lifetimes, each time growing stronger. Amorage locates the Staff of Iris a weapon capable of killing Carter and Karen, in Los Angeles. After Karen, unlocks her hidden Vampire abilities , the team decides to regroup in Los Angeles to take down Amorage for good. Meanwhile, Rebekah is concerned when she notices something is off with Silas. #"The Map Of Concerns"-When Rebekah notices, an unusual change in Silas's behavior, she asks Micholas and Hayley to meet her at their safe house, reuniting them with baby Hanna. Kol-El opens up to Davina about his resentment towards his siblings and sheds some light on a spell he created in 1914. Meanwhile, when Caroline discovers Eve's plan will put her life in danger, she demands answers from Finn. Eve teams up with Mikael that could prove dangerous for Micholas, and Hayley makes a decision that could change her relationship with Silas forever. Lastly, while Silas continues to struggle with the lingering effects of being captured, Rebekah and Micholas devise a plan to take their mother down once and for all.Marcel also appears. #"Gonna Set Your Flag In Flames"-With Vincent / Finn on the loose and hell bent on revenge, Micholas brings Caroline to the safe house as he and Hayley head to the compound. Hayley and Jackson devise a plan to bring the Vampires and Were-Wolves together to consider a truce, but tensions grow when Finn places a spell on the compound, trapping the two sides together. Meanwhile, Silas grows concerned when Rebekah fails to show up at the safe house, prompting Micholas to interrogate Kol El for answers. Lastly, after accepting her mother's offer to jump into a new body, Rebekah turns to former Harvest girl Cassie for help when she finds herself trapped inside an insane asylum. #"Brotherhood Of The Damned"-Armed with more power than ever, Finn creates a spell that allows him to take the upper hand and trap his brothers Micholas and Silas. Realizing that Kol-El is also in trouble, Davina has no choice but to team up with the Legacies to help. After the deadly events in the previous episode, Marcel must try to calm his volatile army of suffering Vampires, while remembering his days as a soldier during World War I when his leadership skills were equally brought to the test. Finally, Hayley finds herself conflicted when she learns that she and Jackson must participate in extreme and unconventional rituals prior to their wedding, which will put them both in a dangerous position. #"Asylum"-After a series of strange encounters, Rebekah becomes intrigued by a mysterious girl who has recently arrived to the insane asylum. Meanwhile Hayley struggles with coming clean to Jackson about the secrets she’s keeping and is surprised when he shares his own secret involving Hayley’s parents. Meanwhile, after learning the details of a particular marriage ritual that Hayley and Jackson must complete, Micholas heads to Hollywood to put an end to it, but not before running into Jackson’s grandmother Mae. Elsewhere, Finn remains determined to uncover the secret he knows Micholas is hiding and sets his eyes on Marcel for answers. Lastly, when Davina discovers that Josh and Marcel are in danger, she enlists the help of Kol-El and Aiden to rescue them. #"The Devil Is Damned"-More dangerous than ever, Finn remains one step ahead after joining forces with a powerful figure from his past, As the threat to Hanna's life grows stronger, Micholas realizes he has no choice but to place his trust in his siblings to ensure she remains protected. Meanwhile, after being presented with an enticing proposition, Kol-El is forced to make a difficult life or death decision, and Silas finds himself in the fight of his life after an unexpected visitor arrives at the safe house. In Hollywood, Hayley and Jackson prepare for the unification ritual, but things quickly go awry when they become pawns in Finn's dangerous plan. #"A Trolley Named Desire"-Micholas allows Stephen to hide out at his house, until Rayna can stop going after him. Mikael returns, with Rayna and the two cause havoc in Los Angeles. Meanwhile , Kaleb, who is harboring a devastating secret from Davina, seeks help from Rebekah when he realizes time is not on his side. Lastly, Caroline makes a startling revelation involving baby Hanna. Later, Micholas kills Rayna, and Stephen fights Mikael, but Mikael runs off. Micholas tells Stephen that he's safe to return to New York, giving him time to leave before Rayna wakes up. #"They All Asked For You"-Rebekah aligns with Marcel when she encounters a coven of vengeful witches and discovers the body she is currently inhabiting has a checkered past. Silas contacts a respected elder witch to help Rebekah. Meanwhile, Micholas clashes with Hayley and Jackson over how to protect baby Hanna from Finn; and Freya convinces Finn to bring her to Mikael, the father she hasn't seen in over a thousand years. #"Save My Spirit"- Micholas invites Freya to the compound to gain more insight into her past with Dahlia; Rebekah begins to realize the body she is inhabiting is trying to regain control; Jackson becomes frustrated when Aiden questions his leadership skills; Marcel turns to Vincent for help to save Rebekah. #"Exquisite Dead Body- When Eva Sinclair’s reemergence leaves Rebekah trapped and helpless, Micholas is forced to put aside his mistrust for Freya in order to save Rebekah’s life. Meanwhile, Hayley and Silas learn more about Eva’s violent past from Josephine, who then makes a startling revelation about Hayley’s future. With time running out to save Rebekah, Marcel turns to a reluctant Vincent for his help to take down Eva, but his plan takes an unexpected turn, as Eva will not go down without a fight. #"Night Has A Thousand Eyes"- Desperate to find a way to vanquish Dahlia, Micholas soon finds himself face-to face with another deadly threat-Mikael, Meanwhile as Hayley and Rebekah work with Freya to track Dahlia’s whereabouts, Silas and Marcel prepare a safe house in Algiers with the help of Josephine. Elsewhere, determined to protect Hayley and baby Hanna, Tyler and Jackson approaches Hayley with a risky idea that leaves her conflicted. Finally, Aiden finds himself torn between his loyalty to Jackson and his secret alliance with Micholas. #"When The Levee Breaks"- Setting the stage for a bloody showdown, Dahlia (guest star Claudia Black) gives Micholas and Hayley a deadline to turn over baby Hanna. Silas attempts to convince Micholas that they need to work together in their fight against Dahlia, but Micholas forges ahead with his own dangerous plan, leaving everyone concerned about his next steps. Meanwhile, when Hayley realizes their chances of outrunning Dahlia are slim, she devises a risky plan and enlists Aiden’s help. Elsewhere, Freya gives Rebekah and Silas an ultimatum, and Marcel strategizes on how best to deal with Micholas' erratic behavior. #"City Beneath The Ocean"- When Dahlia devises a clever way to get Micholas' attention, she reveals some startling details about baby Hanna and leaves him with an enticing proposition to consider. Elsewhere, while Silas and Freya find themselves with opposing views on how best to handle Dahlia’s looming deadline, Rebekah, Davina, and Caroline work together to come up with their own strategy. Meanwhile, following a tense stand-off between Silas and Jackson, Hayley is left to make a difficult decision about her and Hanna's future. Finally, Vincent, who is eager to leave his witch past behind him, approaches Davina with an offer that leaves her intrigued. #"Fire With Flames"- After discovering that he’s been betrayed by his own siblings, Micholas teams up with an unlikely ally and sets off on a warpath, hell bent on revenge. Amidst the news that Micholas is on the loose, Silas, Rebekah and Freya move forward with their plan to lure Dahlia to the compound and take her down once and for all. Meanwhile, Hayley, Jackson and Tyler attempt to escape through the flooded California. , even as Marcel finds himself hunted by a dangerous new threat. Finally, Davina is presented with an offer that could allow her the chance to bring back Kol, though it will require her to make a life-altering decision. #"Ashes To Ashes"- With time running out, Micholas' ultimate plan to protect baby Hanna at all costs continues to take shape. As tensions between the siblings come to a head, Caroline reveals a vital piece of information that causes Silas and Rebekah to reconsider their plan of attack against Dahlia. Davina finds herself one step closer to fulfilling the promise she made to Kol, while Freya is forced to take drastic measures to protect herself against Dahlia. Elsewhere, Marcel has to put aside his fury at Micholas in order to protect himself and everyone in their sire line. Meanwhile, Vincent finds himself torn between the prospects of a magic-free life away from Los Angeles and a personal obligation to protect Davina. Finally, with their risky plan in place, the Tomlinson siblings prepare for the fight of their lives. Category:Seasons Category:Legacies Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series